Long Live…
by wisegirlgranger
Summary: I said remember this moment in the back of my mind / The time we stood with our shaking hands / The crowds in stands went wild… death fic. all lyrics by Taylor Swift! I OWN NOTHING! oneshot.


Sorry guys. this song makes me cry, and it was stuck in my head…so here's a sad fic for y'all. please please please review! they mean so much to me :) ~WGG

* * *

 _I said remember this moment in the back of my mind_

 _The time we stood with our shaking hands_

 _The crowds in stands went wild_

 _You held your head like a hero_

 _On a history book page_

 _It was the end of a decade_

 _But the start of an age…_

Percy was dying. He was the last to go; Jason, Annabeth, and the rest had all passed on decades ago. He was nearly 130, it was time. He coughed.

"Dad?" Lizzie asked, opening a water bottle for him and tucking in his sheets. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Liz. 'M fine.… just remembering." Tears welled up in his eyes. Nostalgia had always been difficult to handle. "It's been a good life…we were heros, y'know, Liz? when Annie and Piper and Frank and Hazel and Jason and I were kids? Heros. The things we did, man, we were royalty among the campers and legionnaires."

"You know, you still are," Liz smiled. "The Athena Cabin's writing a textbook about you seven. You'll never be forgotten."

* * *

 _You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

 _When they gave us our trophies_

 _And we held them up for our town_

Annabeth was the first. She'd never fully recovered from her leg injury, and at seventy, she simply fell down the stairs and wasn't able to get up.

Percy rushed her to the emergency room, but it was too late. A vessel in her brain started bleeding, and she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

After three agonizing hours, she sat up and took her Yankees cap out of her pocket and handed it to Percy. "Remember me, alright?" she asked. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes.

She never opened them again.

Her baseball cap was donated to her siblings' cabin, and it was awarded each decade to a child of Athena as a sort of prize for best demigod achievement.

* * *

 _Long live all the mountains we moved_

 _I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

Jason and Piper were next, crushed together at the start of the third giant war. Cassandra, Clarisse's granddaughter, found their bodies in a hole. Despite her age - she was nearly 90 - Clarisse herself killed the twin giants who did this to "the second-most sensible Aphrodite kid," with the help of a grieving Zeus.

Leo sank into a deep depression afterwards. He had spent his whole life fighting off bullies, protecting his comrades, and his two best friends had died and he couldn't save them. After Calypso's death, he struggled to make ends meet, and Festus away was taken as scrap metal. Thalia and Nico visited him, on his eightieth birthday. Thalia was crying as she handed him Piper's cornucopia. Nico leaned down and whispered in his ear, "They're in Elysium, and waiting for you. It's alright to let go."

One year later with Hazel holding his hand and Frank next to her, Leo died, finally at peace.

Bunker 9 was renovated into a memorial for the Titan and Giant Wars, and the Valdez Trust Fund was set up to make sure _every_ demigod spent his childhood out of the sewers. Festus was eventually bought back and kept as an honorary CHB mascot.

* * *

 _If you have children some day_

 _When they point to the pictures_

 _Please tell them my name_

 _Tell them how the crowds went wild_

 _Tell them how I hope they shine_

Hazel, Frank, and Percy, August 18, visited Mount Olympus. Rumor had it that they would be offered godhood again, but the three of them knew the truth.

Thanatos had an up-to-date list of escaped souls. So while two of them would become gods, one would never return.

They'd made a decision before going to the Empire State Building. When Pluto told Hazel her fate, Frank insisted he go with her. Thanatos obliged, but refused to let Percy follow.

Arion was given to Frank and Hazel's many children, and in turn, they gifted Arion a photo album of Hazel in the 1940's while she was in Alaska - some featured him, some didn't, but Arion was happy.

Nico followed the next day. He had no one left, save Percy, and being a son of Hades, it was easy for him to leave the mortal world. He was glad to finally see his sister's again.

* * *

 _Long live the walls we crashed through_

 _I had the time of my life, with you_

 _Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

 _How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

 _And I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

 _And bring on all the pretenders_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

 _I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

 _And long, long live the look on your face_

 _And bring on all the pretenders,_

 _I'm not afraid…_

Eventually, the 7 Demigods were sent straight to the Isle of the Blest, no rebirth required. They were also secretly looking after their siblings at the legion and CHB, occasionally IMing Chiron, and telling the counselors how to best play pranks on Mr. D (who had misconduct with another nymph, and was serving another 200 years as director).

They truly were legends. On their museum door, the following words were were written in English, French, Greek, and Latin:

" _Long Live, Our Heros:_

 _Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase,_

 _Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez,_

 _and our fallen siblings who gave their lives in the Second Titan and Giant Wars"_

* * *

 _One day, we will be remembered…_


End file.
